Nas asas da verdade
by Maresia
Summary: A mentira e a verdade são duas ideologias que normalmente andam separadas por uma curta distância. A mentira é doce, em contraste a verdade é amarga. Em muitos casos a verdade é submissa pela mentira, ficando trancada na prisão da alma fria e escura do seu utilizador. A ilusão alimenta a mentira, fazendo com que a verdade seja inconveniente e traiçoeira. POV Aioria.


Dou os primeiros paços na fria e vazia casa de Sagitário. A alegria e a luz há muito que abandonaram este lugar, constato com melancolia. Olho em volta, tudo está igual aquela altura, parece que o tempo se esqueceu de passar por aqui, tudo igual menos a tua presença energética e contagiosamente viva.

Dou mais alguns paços, talvez não seja digno de pisar este templo sagrado, porém tinha que vir. Provavelmente parece hipocrisia ou falsidade voltar aqui passados tantos anos, dolorosos e lentos anos de solidão e intriga.

Aioros, vim aqui pedir-te perdão, pedir-te desculpas, sei que o arrependimento nada muda, nada resolve, nada te traz de volta à vida, meu amado irmão. Vivi toda a minha vida com a mentira gravada no meu coração. Alguém intitulado de grande Mestre incutiu-nos que tu, meu irmão tornaras-te aliado da traição e da maldade, que conspiraste para assassinar o bebé onde reencarnara a nossa querida Deusa Atena. O veneno que nos deram a provar era encantador, possuía uma doçura inegável, manipuladora, sedutora. Eu fui um verdadeiro imbecil ter trocado a verdade do meu único irmão, pela mentira de alguém que nem sequer sei a identidade. Porém, agora a verdade barrou o meu caminho terrivelmente confuso e desprezível, perdoa-me Aioros, meu querido irmão.

Sento-me encostado a um pilar, cubro o rosto com as mãos, a vergonha apoderasse do meu ser quase destruído. Sabes Airos há poucos dias viajei para o Japão, onde descobri finalmente o caminho da verdade pura e clara como a água. Conheci a nossa amada Deusa, viste como ela cresceu? Viste como ela se tornou forte e corajosa? Viste como ela estava disposta a enfrentar qualquer provação para limpar a sua honra e a tua honra meu irmão?

Apesar de saber que posso vir a ter o mesmo destino que tu tiveste, estou decidido a desmascarar aquele que se denomina de substituto de Atena na Terra, enfrentarei o Grande Mestre e salvarei a tua honra, dignidade e lealdade, vingarei todos os anos de tormenta que passei neste lugar após a tua partida, recuperarei o teu bom nome junto de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, eu prometo! A mentira, o veneno e a ambição já reinaram por demasiado tempo neste santuário, chegou o fim!

Aioros finalmente poderás descansar em paz, todas as tuas vontades, os teus desejos, os teus sonhos e as tuas esperanças agora ficam entregues a mim. Talvez não seja merecedor de tais valores, porém preciso de me redimir contigo irmão, preciso de fazer as pazes com o passado, mas, principalmente preciso de purificar a minha alma profanada pela intriga.

Brevemente já não serei intitulado como o irmão do traidor, mas sim como o irmão do herói que salvou Atena de cair nas garras do mal que poluiu este santuário. A nossa Deusa ocupará o lugar que lhe pertence por direito, este santuário voltará de novo a sorrir. A luz, a alegria e o companheirismo voltarão a habitar a casa de Sagitário, a tua casa, Aioros.

Meu amado irmão, sempre foste o meu melhor amigo, aquele com quem eu falava sobre questões que incomodavam a minha mente infantil. Tantos entardeceres que passámos nas conversas, diálogos banais, porém, para mim era a melhor altura do dia, quando te tinha só para mim, quando tinha a tua atenção tão requisitada por todos só para mim. Falávamos sobre os nossos treinos, sobre o universo, sobre as inúmeras proezas dos cavaleiros que nos antecederam, sobre o nobre e valente povo grego. Eu sempre notava como tu ficavas embaraçado quando eu te questionava sobre alguma miúda que passava ali perto, ficavas mesmo vermelho, todavia as minhas questões sempre me pareciam lógicas. Talvez toda esta nostalgia não seja mais do que um enorme devaneio de alguém que tudo perdeu e nunca percebeu bem o porquê. Provavelmente todo este desabafo suou a uma tremenda e horrenda falsidade, no entanto tu conheces-me melhor do que ninguém, cabe-te a ti julgar os meus sentimentos. Existe uma coisa que nunca te disse, achei que fosse estúpido e meloso de mais, todavia acredito plenamente que este é o momento oportuno, passados muitos anos finalmente ganho coragem. Apesar de sermos órfãos eu nunca me senti como tal, porque tu sempre desempenhaste na perfeição o papel paterno, Aioros desde muito pequeno que tomei consciência que eras mais do que um irmão mais velho, considerei-te, considero-te e considerar-te-ei como um pai. Obrigado irmão!

As minhas pernas conduzem-me em direcção à mudança, o destino será alterado. Brevemente, todos os cavaleiros voarão nas asas douradas da verdade.


End file.
